


Enchained

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, SGA Season 5, Smut, Sub John Sheppard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larrin ist in der Stadt, sehr zu Johns Freunde und Grund genug für ihn, ihre etwas andere ‚Beziehung’ auf das nächste Level zu bringen und seine ‚Qualitäten’ unter Beweis zu stellen. Allerdings hat er die Rechnung ohne die sowohl schöne als auch herrische Reisende gemacht…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchained

_„Sagen Sie Larrin, sie muss nicht auf den nächsten galaktischen Notfall warten, um vorbeizukommen. Ich bin wesentlich charmanter, wenn meine Freunde nicht in Lebensgefahr sind.“_  
(John Sheppard in ‚ _Der verlorene Stamm_ ’)

  
„Ach, _komm schon_ “, murrte John Sheppard, als sie sich vorbeugte und seine Handgelenke an die Pfosten des Bettes fesselte. „Das ist nicht fair, Larrin.“ Er zerrte schimpfend an den Lederschellen und versuchte Empörung vorzutäuschen, doch seine Erregung, die immer mehr gegen ihren Bauch presste, verriet ihr, dass ihm trotz des ganzen Murrens gefiel, was sie tat. Und deshalb machte sie weiter, ließ sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen und bediente sich weiter aus ihrem großzügigen Repertoire an Dingen, die ihr das sichern sollten, was zu haben sie am meisten verlangte; die Kontrolle über den Mann in ihrem Bett. Sie verband ihm die Augen, was er überraschend widerstandsloser als das Fesseln über sich ergehen ließ; er versuchte sich nur kurz unter ihr hervorzuwinden, gab dann, wenige erfolglose Sekunden spä¬ter, jedoch mit einem Seufzen auf und blieb ganz ruhig liegen.  
  
„Na, siehst Du, es geht doch. Braver Junge“, griente Larrin und belohnte ihn mit einem Kuss, wohl wissend, dass er es hasste, von ihr so angeredet zu werden. Wie eine Königin thronte sie rittlings auf dem alle Viere von sich streckenden Soldaten, der nichts bis auf eine tief sitzende, schwarze Boxershorts trug, die seine Erregung nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Genüsslich ließ sie ihr Becken kreisen und presste ihren Schoß gegen seinen, rieb sich an seiner Erektion, was ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte. „Na“, schnalzte sie, „das fühlt sich doch schon ziemlich viel versprechend an, Colonel.“  
  
„Alles für die Lady.“ Er grinste, und sie wusste, dass er es aus dem Grund tat, weil er es liebte, wenn sie ihn so nannte. Lächelnd warf sie ihr langes, blondes Haar über die Schultern und ließ ihre Hände über seine breiten Schultern und seinen durchtrainierten, mit dunklen Haaren übersäten Brustkorb gleiten, hinab zu seinen wohl definierten Lenden, die sie küssen und liebkosen begehrte. Doch stattdessen schob sie ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Shorts und folgte der feinen Spur dunkler Haare, die von seinem Nabel abwärts verließ. Sie grinste und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Hüften zuckten, und er stöhnte ihren Namen.  
  
„Larrin…“  
  
„Was denn, Colonel?“, erwiderte sie mit unschuldiger Miene, die er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie seine Augen vor Verlangen und Erregung wild hinter der Augenbinde hin- und herschnellten. „Das wird doch wohl noch nicht zu viel für Dich sein, oder etwa doch?“ Mit ihren Fingern noch immer in seinen Shorts, presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen und zwang ihn mit ein paar leichten Stößen ihrer Zunge sich ihr zu öffnen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich in einer so vollkommen perfekten Art und Weise übereinander, dass es sich einfach nur richtig anfühlte, sodass sie den Druck auf seine Lippen verstärkte und ihn noch intensiver und leidenschaftlicher zu küssen begann. Sie löste ihre andere, linke, Hand von seiner Schulter und legte sie um seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, während sie mit ihrer Rechten etwas mutiger wurde, sie tiefer wandern ließ und ihn zu triezen begann. Wieder zuckten seine Hüften nach vorne, und er gab einen tiefen Laut von sich, eine Mischung aus erregtem Stöhnen, verzweifeltem Keuchen und wütendem Knurren.  
  
„Gefällt Dir das?“, neckte Larrin ihn. „Gefällt es Dir, Colonel, wenn ich das tue?“, wiederholte sie und ließ ihre Finger, die sich wieder zurückgezogen hatten, erneut tiefer wandern, bis sie die volle, pulsierende Länge seiner Männlichkeit berührten und schließlich sanft, aber bestimmt umschlossen.  
  
„O Gott, ja“, keuchte er und bockte auf, doch seine Fesseln hinderten ihn daran, die Arme um sie zu schlingen, sie herumzuwirbeln und hart und ohne weiteres Vorspiel in sie einzudringen. Wütend fletschte der Soldat die Zähne, untermalt von einem weiteren atemlosen Keuchen.  
  
„Soll ich weitermachen?“ Ein wildes Nicken war die Antwort. „Willst Du, dass ich weitermache, John?“  
  
„Scheiße, _ja_ “, stöhnte er. Für einen Mann, dessen Kiefer lautstark aufeinander mahlten, wusste er sich durchaus verständlich auszudrücken.  
  
Larrin grinste still in sich hinein, gab sich ihm gegenüber jedoch unnahbar. „Sag es“, befahl sie ihm mit strengem Ton. „Sag es, John.“ Sie hielt sein Glied mit der Hand umklammert, rührte diese jedoch nicht. Sie wollte, dass er ihr sagte, was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte, dass er bettelte, sie anflehte.  
  
„Verdammt, Du sollst weitermachen!“, platzte es in diesem Moment aus ihm heraus. „Mach weiter. _Bitte_ mach weiter!“ Es ging zwar schneller, als sie erwartet hatte, doch sie kam seiner Bitte nach, verstärkte ihren Griff und begann sein Glied zu massieren, sanft, _sehr_ sanft, was jedoch nichts an seiner Reaktion änderte. Seine Hüften schossen ihr entgegen, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, und seine Kiefer mahlten so fest aufeinander, dass sie befürchtete, dass sie jeden Moment bersten konnten.  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum wir das nicht schon viel früher gemacht haben“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm, beugte sich tief über ihn, sodass sie sich an den Nasenspitzen berührten, und begann an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. Dann biss sie zu, kurz, aber immer noch so fest, dass es ihm wehtat. Sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen, und schmeckte sein Blut. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, von dem sie ganz genau wusste, dass es ihn- hätte er es sehen können- wahnsinnig und scharf zugleich machte, leckte sie sich den roten Tropfen mit der Zungenspitze von der Lippe und blickte auf ihn herab. Es war ein Bild für die Götter, das sie gleichzeitig schmunzeln ließ. Nie hatte sie sich erträumt, diesen Mann mit seinem wilden, schwarzbraunen Haar und den blitzenden haselnussfarbenen Augen einmal so willig vor sich zu haben. Gleich bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung hatte Larrin gewusst, dass John Sheppard anders als all die Männer war, denen sie auf ihren Reisen begegnet war. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie an ihm reizte. Vielleicht seine widerspenstige Art? Oder sein verwegenes Aussehen? Sein jungenhafter Charme? Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie beide sich ähnlich waren- ähnlicher, als sie sich eingestehen wollten. Er hatte einen Dickkopf und war stur, so wie sie. Aber genau betrachtet war es genau das, was sie beide ausmachte, und vielleicht auch der Grund dafür, dass das Schicksal sie schlussendlich zusammengebracht und hierher geführt hatte.  
  
Larrin seufzte in einem Anflug von Melancholie leise auf und blickte dann auf den zwischen ihren Schenkel gefangenen Mann hinab. Es war schon lange her, dass sie mit einem Mann wie ihm zusammen gewesen war. Die Männer am Bord ihres Schiffes waren allesamt unnahbar, Gefühlen gegenüber unempfänglich, vom Leben gezeichnet, ehemalige Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger, die sich ihr und den anderen angeschlossen hatten. Gut, hin und wieder hatte sie sich auf einen von ihnen eingelassen, aber mit einem Mann wie John Sheppard zusammen zu sein war etwas ganz anderes. Bewundernd ließ Larrin ihren Blick über seine Züge gleiten; seine hohen Wangenknochen, seine tiefgebogene Nase, sein gemeißeltes Kinn und seine schmalen Lippen. Er war attraktiv, keine Frage. Larrin beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf die Matratze ab und fuhr ihm mit der anderen durch sein dunkles, wirr vom Kopf abstehendes Haar. Er seufzte und wölbte sich ihrer Berührung entgegen.  
  
„Bitte“, flüsterte er, „ich möchte Dich sehen, Larrin“, und rief damit etwas in ihrem Inneren hervor, das sie dazu veranlasste, seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Langsam entfernte sie den dunkelroten Seidenschal von seinen Augen, und er blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen das gedämpfte Licht an, ehe er zu ihr aufblickte.  
  
„Gott, bist Du schön“, seufzte er atemlos und ließ seine Augen über ihren drahtigen Körper wandern, angefangen bei ihrem hübschen Gesicht, über ihre schmalen Schultern, ihre von der Schiffsarbeit geformten Oberarme und bei ihren Brüsten endend, die genau die richtige Größe hatten, um sie mit seinen Händen umschließen zu können. Ein verlangendes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, so wie Larrin es erwartete. Stattdessen leckte er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, löste den Blick dann von ihren Brüsten und befahl ihr mit heiserer Stimme:  
  
„Fass sie an. Ich will, dass Du sie für mich anfasst, Larrin.“  
  
„So?“ Die Reisende zögerte nicht, fasste sich an die Brüste und begann sie in ihren Händen zu wiegen.  
  
„Ja-“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Lippen aus- „mach weiter.“ Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, überlegte kurz und begann dann ihre Brustwarzen zwischen ihren Fingern zu reiben und daran zu ziehen. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr daraufhin ihren Körper, dicht gefolgt von einem Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Sie erschauderte unter ihren eigenen Berührungen und warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken, wölbte den Rücken durch und schmiegte ihren Schoß gegen seinen, stöhnte auf, als sie durch den Stoff seiner Boxershorts die Härte seiner Erregung zu spüren bekam, die ebenso stetig anwuchs wie die ihre. Süffisant lächelnd löste sie eine Hand von ihrer Brust und tätschelte die verräterische Ausbuchtung in seinen Shorts.  
  
„Na, na, Colonel“, tadelte sie ihn mit gespielter Strenge. „Warum nur so ungeduldig?“, wollte sie wissen, schob ihre Finger erneut unter den Bund und berührte seine sich darunter verbergende, viel versprechende Erektion. Allein die Vorstellung, ihn in sich zu haben, ließ sie erneut erschaudern, und so ließ sie ihre Finger aufreizend langsam an der Länge seines Glieds entlang streichen, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand weiter selbst verwöhnte.  
  
„ _Jesus_ … bitte“, keuchte er daraufhin, und sie lächelte, als er stöhnend die Hüften anhob und seinen harten Schoß an ihrer heißen Mitte zu reiben begann. „Oh, _bitte_ , Larrin. Lass mich…“  
  
„Geduld, Colonel“, mahnte sie ihn, richtete sich auf und machte sich daran, ihm die Shorts mit den Zähnen von den Hüften zu ziehen. „Geduld“, wiederholte sie, bewegte sich auf allen Vieren rückwärts, bis sie zu seinen Füßen hockte. Sie begann bei seinen Zehen, knabberte an ihnen, nahm sie in den Mund und saugte an ihnen, bis er winselte, ging dann zu seinen Knöcheln, küsste sie, liebkoste sie mit ihren Lippen, arbeitete sich dann bis zu seinen zitternden Knien hoch, dann wieder ein Stück zurück, was ihn vor Ungeduld und unterdrückter Erregung aufstöhnen ließ. Seine Hüfte hob sich nun beinahe unkontrolliert von der Matratze und seine Härte presste gegen ihr Becken.  
  
„Sachte, John, sachte“, tadelte sie ihn wie einen unartigen Jungen und bestrafte ihn, indem sie sich zurückbewegte, bis ihr Mund schließlich über der Spitze seiner Erektion schwebte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, begegnete seinem lustverschleierten Blick und wusste, was zu tun war. Grinsend begann sie sein Glied mit ihren Lippen zu liebkosen, küsste sich an der Länge seiner Männlichkeit entlang, ehe sie sie schließlich in ihren Mund aufnahm und erst sanft mit der Zungenspitze zu triezen und dann fest zu saugen begann.  
  
„ _Allmächtiger_!“ Larrin lächelte zufrieden, als Wörter den Mund ihres Liebhabers verließen, von denen sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass er sie kannte. Also machte sie weiter, liebkoste, verwöhnte und triezte ihn bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sein lautes Stöhnen und sein sich unkontrolliert von der Matratze lösendes Becken ihr verrieten, dass er seinem Höhepunkt nahe sein musste, weswegen sie sich zurückzog. Begleitet von seinem unwilligen Murren beugte sie sich tief über ihn, presste ihre schweren Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper und küsste ihn.  
  
„Scheusal“, keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen, deutete dann mit dem Kinn auf den Nachttisch, der neben seinem Bett stand. „Oberste Schublade“, brachte er atemlos hervor. Seine Stimme war vor Erregung angeraut, doch Larrin verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie öffnete die von ihm angezeigte Schublade und tastete sich durch ihren Inhalt, bis sich ihre Fingerkuppen an der abgerundeten Ecke des gewünschten Objektes stachen. Rasch zog sie die silbrige Folienverpackung hervor, riss sie auf und betrachtete den Inhalt kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Wenn Du mich losmachen würdest, dann…“  
  
„Ich denke, dass ich das wohl noch hinkriegen werde“, fiel sie John ins Wort, streifte ihm mit etwas fahrigen Bewegungen das Kondom über und betrachtete anschließend zufrieden ihr Werk. „Wer sagt’s denn“, meinte sie daraufhin mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Soldaten, der sie breit angrinste.  
  
„Komm her“, lockte er sie, und sie kam dieser gesäuselten Einladung nur allzu gern nach, kam mit gespreizten Schenkeln über ihn und ließ sich ganz langsam auf ihn sinken. Behutsam nahm sie sein pralles Glied Stück für Stück in sich auf, wobei sie sich tunlichst darum bemühte, nicht vor Verlangen aufzuschreien. Erst als sie ihn vollkommen, bis zum Abschlag in sich aufgenommen hatte, erlaubte sie sich ein leises Seufzen, und sah ihn an. Seine Lider flatterten auf Halbmast, und er hatte die Lippen zu einem schmalen, blutleeren Strich zusammengekniffen. Den fiebrigen Glanz in seinen Augen bemerkte sie erst, als er sie öffnete und ihrem Blick unverhehlt begegnete.  
  
„Hhm“, seufzte er, „Du fühlst Dich gut an.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Larrin grinste und bewegte ihr Becken probeweise vor und zurück. „Wie gut?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. „Wie gut fühle ich mich an, John?“, wiederholte sie und wog ihre Hüften fordernd von links nach rechts.  
  
Der Soldat stöhnte, tief und rau. „Sehr… gut“, antwortete er abgehackt und leckte sich die Lippen. „O Gott…“  
  
„Willst Du, dass ich weitermache?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die nur dazu diente, ihn zu ärgern, denn selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, glaubte Larrin nicht, dass sie jetzt, wo sie schon so weit gekommen war, einfach _aufhören_ konnte. Ihn tief in sich zu spüren war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, welches sie sich schon seit geraumer Zeit vorzustellen versucht hatte. Es war ihr nie gelungen- bis heute.  
  
Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen begann sie sich langsam in Bewegung zu setzen, bewegte sich vor und zurück, dann auf und ab, beides Mal langsam und fragend, das Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung auskostend. Dann, auf ein Mal, war dieses Gefühl verschwunden und glühender Leidenschaft und brennendem Verlangen gewichen. Es geschah von jetzt auf gleich, und ehe Larrin wusste, wie ihr geschah, stand ihr Körper in Flammen und sie bewegte sich in einem wilden Rhythmus auf ihm, ritt ihn hart, beinahe unkontrolliert. Ihre Bewegungen wurden abgehackter und schneller, immer schneller. Ihr Verlangen pulste heiß durch ihre Adern, das Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper und die Leidenschaft, die sie verspürte und die in ihr brannte, ließ sie blind werden. Vorbei war es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, und sie gab ihren Empfindungen Raum, keuchte, stöhnte, wimmerte und schrie den Namen des Mannes, der sich mit ihr im Einklang bewegte, unter ihr aufbockte und in sie stieß, worauf sie mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken warf und das von ihr vorgegebene Tempo beschleunigte. Mit flatternden Lidern hob sie ihr Becken soweit an, dass sie beinahe aus ihm herausglitt, nur um ihn nur wenige Sekunden später in einer fließenden, zackigen Bewegung wieder in sich aufzunehmen und fest zu umschließen.  
  
„ _Oh Gott_ “, stöhnte John, als sie ihn in die Mangel nahm und ihr Becken fest gegen seines presste, und zerrte so fest an seinen Fesseln, dass das Kopfteil des Bettes wiederholt gegen die Wand schlug. Die Kiefer fest aufeinanderpressend, bockte er erneut auf und hämmerte seine Leidenschaft hart und intensiv in sie hinein, so dass sie laut aufschrie. Ihr Oberkörper kippte nach vorne, und sie musste sich mit der Handfläche auf seinem Brustkorb abstützen. Begleitet von einem ekstatischen Stöhnen ihrer- und seinerseits, beschleunigte sie das Tempo abermals und bewegte ihr Becken und ihre Hüften in jede nur erdenkliche Richtung, schneller und schneller, immer schneller, erhob sich und sank wieder auf ihn nieder, umschloss ihn fest, in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Unter ihr stöhnte John auf, teils aus Verzweiflung, dass seine Hände noch immer an die Bettpfosten gebunden waren und er sie daher nicht so berühren konnte, wie er es gerne wollte, teils aus Erregung, die ihn am ganzen Körper erbeben ließ.  
  
Als sich schließlich, nur wenige Sekunden später, alles in ihr zusammenzog und sie sich am ganzen Körper verkrampfte, als sie zum Höhepunkt kam, glaubte Larrin, einen kleinen Tod zu sterben. Ihre Welt und alles darin verwandelte sich in ein gleißendes Licht, welches sie einhüllte. Sie schloss die Augen, als die Wellen der Leidenschaft sie erfassten und ließ sich von ihnen mitreißen, schwamm auf ihrer obersten Spitze, so dass sie glaubte, den Himmel berühren zu können. Höher und höher ging es hinaus, dann, auf einmal, schwebte sie für einen Augenblick über allem, hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen. Alles er schien ihr möglich in diesem einen, viel zu kurzen Moment, der vorbei war, noch ehe sie alles richtig fassen konnte. Einen Moment lang entführten die Wellen, die sie heiß durchströmten, sie in noch größere Höhen und erschütterten ihre ganze Welt, bevor sie schließlich langsam zu einem angenehm sanften Schaukeln abebbten.  
  
Ein dumpfer Laut brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte auf John herab, der in diesem Moment aufkeuchte und seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander presste, dass Larrin sie knirschen hören konnte. Er wand sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln und sein Körper wurde von einem heftigen Schauer der Leidenschaft erfasst und erbebte, als er ebenfalls mit einem lauten, kehligen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam. Kraftlos sank er in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war Larrin auf seinen Brustkorb gesunken, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, ihre leblosen Glieder weit von sich gestreckt, ihr Atem abgehackt und unregelmäßig.  
  
Schweigend ließen sie die nächsten Minuten ins Land ziehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Schweißgebadet lauschten sie dem angestrengten Atmen des jeweils anderen und warteten darauf, dass sich ihre Körper von den Nachbeben der Leidenschaft erholten.  
  
„Wow.“ Es war John, der schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Das war…“ Sein Brustkorb vibrierte unter Larrins Wange, und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem über ihr Haar streichen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, strich sich ihr blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht, stützte sich dann auf ihre bloßen Handflächen und sah auf ihn herab. Er trug ein seliges Lächeln zur Schau und betrachtete sie ebenfalls durch halboffene Lider. Seine Miene war entspannt, während sich seine mächtige Brust noch immer schwer hob und senkte. Plötzlich grinste er.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Larrin und setzte sich auf. „He, warum grinst Du so?“, verlangte sie zu wissen und ließ ihre Hand über den schweißnassen Brustkorb des Soldaten gleiten.  
  
„Ach, es ist nichts“, winkte dieser ab. „Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken.“ Er gähnte und schloss die Augen.  
  
„An was?“, hakte Larrin nach, worauf John ein Auge öffnete und zu ihr hinaufspähte.  
  
„Wenn ich es Dir sage, machst Du mich dann wieder los?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „So langsam wird das nämlich etwas unbequem.“  
  
Larrin griente. „Ich dachte, es gefällt Dir?“  
  
Der Soldat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, schon, aber… Nun ja… Also, es… es _scheuert_ nur ein wenig an den Handgelenken und irgendwie… Also, ich... weiß nicht. Bitte versteh das nicht falsch… Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es nicht… ähem, gut oder so war, aber ich… ich steh’ nicht so auf diesen Sado-Maso-Kram.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
„Sado- was?“, wiederholte Larrin verwirrt. „Soll das heißen, dass Du…“  
  
„… nicht auf Fesseln stehst?“, beendete John ihren Satz und schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. „Machst Du mich jetzt los?“, fragte er dann erneut.  
  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, worüber Du nachgedacht hast“, erwiderte Larrin nach kurzer Überlegung, löste schlussendlich aber doch seine Fesseln und juchzte, als die starken Arme des Soldaten ihre Taille umfingen und John sie erst gegen seine breite Brust zog, sie dann herumrollte, sich über sie lehnte und seine Hüfte zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. Grinsend beugte er sich zu ihr herab und versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den die Reisende nur zu gern erwiderte.  
  
„ _Colonel Sheppard_?“ Eine plötzlich aus dem Nichts erklingende Stimme riss sie entzwei und Johns Kopf flog hoch.  
  
„Wer hat das gesagt?“, fragte er. „Chuck?“ Seine Augen verengten sich, als die Stimme des Tortechnikers aus den Lautsprechern über ihren Köpfen ertönte. „Wir hatten das doch besprochen!“, meinte er ärgerlich. „Keine Freischaltung mehr in mein Quartier.“  
  
„ _Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir_ “, erklang die Stimme des jungen Mannes über ihnen, „ _aber Sie waren per Funk nicht zu erreichen_.“  
  
„Jaja, schon gut.“ John seufzte und Larrin kicherte leise. „Was wollen Sie Chuck?“  
  
„ _Mister Woolsey bat mich, Ihnen auszurichten, dass die Besprechung in einer viertel Stunde wieder aufgenommen wird_ “, lautete die Antwort. „ _Und des Weiteren soll ich Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht wissen, wo Miss Kamara sich aufhält_.“  
  
John linste auf die nackte Frau in seinen Armen hinab. „Ja“, sagte er, „ich hätte da so eine Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnte.“ Er grinste keck, meinte dann zu der gesichtslosen Stimme: „Sagen Sie Woolsey wir werden pünktlich zurück sein.“  
  
„ _Ja, Sir_ “, ertönte es ein letztes Mal aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
„Die können sich in Dein Quartier schalten?“, wunderte sich Larrin, nachdem sie eine Weile gewartet hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass die Funkverbindung beendet worden war. „Das ist irgendwie…“  
  
„… unheimlich, befremdend?“ John nickte. „Ja, irgendwie schon.“ Er küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, lang und leidenschaftlich, bevor er sich aufrichtete und ihr die Hand reichte. „Komm“, sagte er, „lass uns gehen, bevor Woolsey Dich noch suchen lässt. Obwohl ich sein Gesicht schon gerne sehen würde“, fügte er grinsend hinzu. Dann schüttelte er aber mit dem Kopf. „Nah, er soll bloß nicht denken, dass die Verhandlungen in Gefahr sind.“  
  
„Oh, glaub mir“, erwiderte Larrin, ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und betrachtete wohlgesonnen seinen nackten Körper, „die Verhandlungen waren zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr.“ Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Du bist ein guter Verhandlungsführer.“  
  
Grinsend schlang John die Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. „Das ist schön zu hören. Vielleicht sollte ich das nebenberuflich machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da noch ein bisschen mehr für mich rausspringen würde“, säuselte er gegen ihre Lippen, küsste sie. „Und außerdem würde das bedeuten, dass ich nicht erst auf den nächsten galaktischen Notfall warten muss, um Dich zu sehen.“  
  
Larrin lächelte. „Wer weiß“, sagte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, „vielleicht werde ich mich jetzt öfter hier sehen lassen.“  
  
„Hhm“, gurrte ihr Gegenüber, „das wäre schön.“ Er küsste sie ein allerletztes Mal, lehnte sich dann zurück und sah sie scharf an. „Aber keine Fesseln mehr“, beschwor er sie, worauf Larrin sich von ihm löste und sich hüftschwingend daran machte, ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Spitzbübisch grinsend spähte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an.  
  
„Kann ich nicht versprechen, John.“  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
